


That stupid smirk

by bellakanusti



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver goes to the same school as Connor, but he's never talked to the boy. Not until some rather embarrassing encounters happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three times

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on a Coliver fic.  
> It's alternative universe and I'm gonna try update minimum once a week.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_The first time._

Oh no." Oliver pushes himself to his feet and just stares on the place where he just fallen head down first. "Oh no." He repeats.  
Because of all people, of all people why him?

“Ehm, Hi!” The _oh_ so sweet voice says.

Oliver is sure his cheeks are almost as red as a tomato when he finally looks up.

“Your Oliver right?”

“Yes.” Oliver says, or rather squeaks out and then almost facepalms himself, because this must be the most embaresing thing he ever done in his entire 16 year old life.  
Then the other boy stands up from where he have been sitting on the couch, takes a step forward but only to turn around and look back at Oliver over his shoulder.  
“Good aim.” He winks and walks away.

Oliver plops himself down on the couch, did Connor actually just wink at him? He would probably be excited about that, if not only seconds ago he stumbled over his own feet and landed with his face right down in the other boy's crotch.

 

_The second time._

He lands hard against the floor, before he can react, his backpack is flying over his head and when he looks up he sees the small foil packets laying spread out on the floor, right in the hallway.  
Luckily there not many students out in the hallway yet, so he sits up and starts to collect the small foil packets, but is soon interrupted by a smooth voice.

“Well, well that is quite a collection you have there, Oliver.”

Oliver freezes because he knows that voice, his cheeks heats up and before he can say anything, he sees Connor kneeling in front of him holding one purple foil pack between his fingers. “Care to share?”

“It's not mine… I just.. Ipromised I would bring them down to the..” But then he takes in the amused smile playing around Connor's lips and he knows it doesn't matter if he explains, the damage is done. Yet again he have embarrassed himself completely in front of the boy.

“Remember to zip you bag the next time.” Connor says and winks, before he gets up and shoves the purple condom he had been holding in his pocket.

 

_The third time._

Oliver is holding his niece's hand close in his when she rings the bell on yet another door that night, it's halloween and Oliver have promised her to go trick or threat. So here he is.

“Trick or threat.” Shelby says and smiles when the door opens, Oliver looks up at the person and then freezes.  
_No..No no no.._ Why does this keep happening?  
There in the door is Connor, standing with an amused expression on his face on looking directly at Oliver.  
Oliver who is dressed like a frog, with big green frog legs and green paint all over his face. He tries to take Shelby’s hand to walk away, but the 4 year old girl is surprisingly strong or maybe just stubborn because she won’t move, not even an inch. And then Connor is kneeling down right in front of her and asks. “So what are you supposed to be?” 

Shelby beams at him, before she answers. “I’m a princess and this is my prince, but he hasn't gotten a love kiss yet, therefore he is still a frog.” She smiles at Oliver, who just wants to run back home and hide in his bed.

“A love kiss?” Connor asks and let his eyes flicker up to Oliver.  
“Yep. He needs someone to kiss him so that he can fall in love and then he will be a prince.” Shelby smiles and Connor grins.  
Shelby bites his bottom lip and looks like she is debating on something, Oliver is two seconds too long to understand what she is about to say.  
“It’s supposed to be a prince, because he doesn't like princesses, he likes princes.”  
“Shelby.” He hisses, because she is not supposed to say things like that and definitely not to Connor.

“Really?” Connor asks and Oliver i already on his way to turn around, when Shelby speaks again.  
“Yep, so if you happen to be a prince then you should kiss him.” She giggles and Oliver turns around to see Connor staring at him with that stupid amused smile playing over his stupid lips.  
“Maybe.” Then he winks at him and gives some candy to Shelby, before he closes the door. 

Oliver is not sure what that was about, but he is to embarrased to think about it and Shelby is already dragging him down to the next house.  



	2. Three times (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first three times from Connor POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own

_The first time._

Connor doesn't really talk much with the other kids in school, he prefers his own company. It's not because he doesn't like the other kids, they are nice enough, but it's just that he have a secret that he doesn't want anyone to find out.

There is one kid though, one kid in particular that Connor really wants to talk to, but just don't know how too.  
So when the kid kinda ends up with his head right down in Connor’s crotch one day he sees that as an opportunity.  
But when he sees the way the boys cheeks blushes and how he squirms when Connor says his name, he decides that maybe this wasn't that good an idea, so he walks away but not after winking at the boy.

It's stupid, he knows that. It's exactly the reason why doesn't talk with other kids, especially cute boys like Oliver, because he can't help it. His brain says stupid things and he does these stupid things like winking and shit. And that's definitely not what you should do when you try to hide that you're gay.

_The second time._

It's a couple of days later when he sees Oliver in the hallway, the boy is frantically trying to pick something up from the floor. And it's only when Connor gets down on one knee beside him and picks one the things up that he sees what it is.  
Condoms!  
And then his stupid brain jumps in and he says these stupid things again, which make Oliver stammer and squirms around him. So he hands him the one packet he holds in his hand and walks away yet again.

 

_The third time._

He doesn't know what to do when he opens the door, because Oliver is standing right in front him and he looks really cute with the green stuff in his face and the frog costume. Luckily the little girl beside him catches his eye and he managed to address her before his brain jumps in and says something stupid.

But then the girl says that Oliver doesn't like princesses and Connor brain jumps in before he can do anything.  
So he tilt his head and narrows his eyes looking at Oliver and says _Really?_

Oliver squirms under his gaze and when the little girl says that if he is a prince then he should kiss Oliver, he can't help it. His lips already formed the word and before he can do anything about it, _Maybe slips past them._  
So he closes the door and smacks his head against it _stupid stupid brain._


	3. Class project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thought this would be an easy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta for this fic, so text me if you are interested.  
> Until then, all mistakes are my own

Oliver tries to avoid Connor at school the next day. Mostly because he is to embarrassed to think about what happened last night. He can't believe that his cousin sort of outed him to Connor and he sure as hell doesn't need any of Connor's stupid comments about it. So he just avoids the boy. That should be easy.. Right?

Connor spots Oliver right before the bell rings into the first period. He is about to go over and say hello, but stops. What should he even say to the boy? Should he compliment him on his costume from last night? He shakes his head, because it doesn't matter, not really, in the end he will just end up saying something stupid, like he always does. So he just avoids the boy. That should be easy.. Right?

After first period, the teacher announces that she have a new assigntment, so Oliver looks up, he normally likes these more spontanies assignments. Because usually they are much more fun than the regular stuff they do.  
“So, the other teachers and I have been talking. And we figured this could be a way to get to know some of the other students better, therefore we're gonna do this by mixing up with one of the other classes.” Miss Jackie says.

That sure does sounds fun, he can't wait to hear more.

“So, we will split you guys up in two groups. Half of you will go into the other classroom and then half of that class will come in here. And then we will announce the project.” She clarifies.  
Miss Jackie points on some of the students and as they stands to collect their things, there is a knock on the class door and a bunch of other students are walking in, quickly switching places whith the once from Oliver’s class.  
When the door closes again Miss Jackie’s voice sounds.  
“You can sit over there.”  
Oliver loooks up, because it’s the seat beside him. When he sees the student who is missing a spot, he cursus himself in his head. Because of course it would be him.

“Oliver.” The boy offers.  
“Connor.” Oliver says back, but avoids to look at the other boy. 

Miss Jackie clasps her hands together “Great. So the project is about learning to know eacother. And with this week being creative week, we thought it would be great if you guys could come up with somesort of creative thing to show us.”

“Like what?” One of the students asks.

“Well, it can by anything really. A small scene from a play, a paper you guys write togher or a song you perform together. It's actullay up to you guys.” Jackie sayed and smiles when another student asks.

“Who will decide who we will be with?”

Jackie looks around the class before she answers. “I think we will make this easy. So take a look at the boy or girl beside you,because that will be your partner for the coming two weeks.”

Oliver looks to his right and swallows. _Great._  
Connor can feel Oliver’s eyes on him, so he turns his head.  
“So, this is going to be fun. Just you and me Froglegs.” But he quickly looks away again, because of course the first thing leaving his mouth would be soemthing like that.  
“Yeah fun.” Oliver whispers and shrinks further down in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment.. It makes me write the next chapter faster..
> 
> Also the rating may change at one point to mature, hope that will be okay ;)


	4. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor approaches Oliver to figure out which type of project they should do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own..
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested text me

After class Oliver is quick to collect his books, he just wants to be out there, but before he even reaches the door, Connor is behind him.  
“So, do you have any idea what we should do?”

Oliver turns around looking at Connor. “We?”  
He sees Connor’s mouth twitch, before the brown haired boy answers. “Yeah. We're supposed to do this together, remember?” 

Oliver nods, because of course he remembers. It's only 30 minutes ago their teacher told them so. Do Connor think he is stupid or something. “Of course I remember.” He snaps back.  
“Wauv! Easy. “ Connor replies and holds his hands up, like he is trying to ease Oliver. “I'm not an animal. “ Oliver says and crosses his arms over his chest, clutching his books tight. He doesn't need Connor to make fun of him, he already embarrassed himself in front of the guy several times already , so he definitely won't put up with anything.  
“I'm not saying you are an animal.” Connor defends and takes down his hands.. Then he takes a deep breath. “I just meant if you have any ideas for what we should do for this project?” He tries again.  
Oliver looks at him for what feels like minutes, hours even and why does he just do that? Just stands there and looks at him, with his stupid cute brown eyes and his stupid little smile and.. Wait! Is that a blush? Is Oliver blushing?

“Fine. I think we should do a song then.”

Connor blinks and it takes a couple of seconds for him to understand that Oliver actually just said something. “Ehh.” Connor scratches his neck. “A song? Yeah, ehm .. That sounds great.”  
And why! Why did he say that? He can't even sing? He should just tell Oliver that and then suggest another thing..  
But then Oliver makes this little squalling noise and there is a big smile on his lips and his eyes glow, as he looks back at Connor..  
“Really, you would be okay with that?”

And Connor, well he can't really do that much other than smile back and then he is nodding his head, hearing himself reply back with the words. “Of course. When do you think we should start?”  
And before he can even think about what's happening, they're on their way home to Olivier's house, apparently to start picking out a song, and it's great because he is going to spend time with this cute boy. But there is a little voice in his head which keep saying. _You did a stupid thing again, Connor._ But he tries his best to ignore that, because beside him Oliver is rambling on and on about all sorts of song lyrics, so really what does it care that he can't sing? As long as he can make Oliver smile, then it can't be that stupid.  
Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the boys have decided on a song.  
> Any idea for a song, they two could do? (I have a few myself, but could be fun to see what you guys say)
> 
> Also if you have an idea to a chapter in this story, you want me to write, feel free to tell me :) The main plot I have written already, but I'm open to ideas ;)


	5. Beverages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a look around Oliver's room.

Oliver is downstairs trying to find something to drink for Connor and himself, he doesn't have a clue what Connor like to drink, so he just gets a little bit of what he can find, because he don't want to force anything on the boy. He looks down at the things gathered in his hands, cola, water, juice boxes and some weird protein shake he really hope some of it will be okay. Maybe he should have asked before he went to get them something, but on his way here, he had just talked so much, on and on, about which song opportunity they had. Songs. He can't believe he is actually going to do a song with Connor. The same boy who only a while back saw him picking condoms up from the hallway floor, the boy who not long ago saw him covered in green paint trying to look all frog like. Because that's who Connor is… and that same boy is right now all alone in his room, while he is trying to find them something to drink. That thought makes Oliver jump and hurry up the stairs, because _Connor is alone in his room!_

Connor’s POV

While they first got here, they went up to what Connor assumes s Oliver’s room, he doesn’t know what to expect when they got here, but being left alone in the other boy's room only seconds after they arrived, was definitely not it. But nevertheless that is what happened, because Oliver had thrown his backpack on a chair and told him he would get them something to drink and closed the door.

At first Connor doesn't know what to do, so he stand perfectly still and only dares to let his eyes flicker around. But after sometime, he relaxes a little and let his own backpack slide down his shoulders, and lets it fall to the ground. He even dares to turn his body a little and look around the room. 

The room itself looks alot like any other teenage room, but something gathers his attention at the back wall. There is a big bookshelf stuffed with books and cd's and beside that is a large table with a computer. Not just a regular computer though, because the monitor itself is a lot bigger than the ones Connor normally sees and the keyboard looks rather fancy too. His eyes catches something on the bookshelf and he takes a step closer to see what it is.

A black laptop is laying there. He briefly wonder why Oliver have two computers? But he doesn't get time to figure out an answer though, because the door opens up and he turns around to see Oliver standing there with his arms full of beverages and he can't help but let out small laugh at the rather frantic look Oliver sends him when he looks up. 

“I didn't know what you would like..” Oliver says and drops the items in his hands down on the bed.

“Well, you sure knows how to please a guy.” Connor grins and picks up one of the water bottles and takes a sip. He dares to take a look at Oliver and sees the boy is blushing and looking at him wide eyes, and he nearly chokes on the water when he rethinks the words who just left his mouth. _You sure knows how to please a guy._ And seriously, why can't he get a break.


	6. Song choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.. Things have been going quite bad the last month, for those of you who follow my other stories know what I'm talking about. For those of you who don't know, I lost my dad 1April and upon that i asked my husband trough 11 years for a divorce.
> 
> But hopefully things are going to go my way now and with that I'm gonna have time to write again :)
> 
> Enjoy this ;)

“So how about we choose two songs each, based on the lyrics and then we pick one out from the other and listen to the two we have narrowed it down to. And pick the one we like the most regarding to the music?” Oliver suggests, as he starts typing something in on his computer.

Connor scratches his head, he hasn't said much since the famous beverages line, minutes ago. “Ehm, yeah that sound good.”  
Oliver turns around and gives him a small smile, before he stands and picks up the laptop that Connor saw earlier. “Here you can use this one.” He hands him the laptop.  
“Why do you have two computers?” Connor blurts out.  
Oliver makes a small laugh. “I don’t.” When Connor raises an eyebrow, Oliver smirks “I actually have three.”   
And wait, did Oliver just wink at him?  
Connor doesn't say anything back, just kind of gapes at the boy. And for once his brain doesn't seem to come up with anything stupid to say.

After what must have been around 15 minutes, Oliver starts talking again. “So I found two.” He turns around and looks at Connor. “Are you finished?”  
Connor looks down at the site which is open on the laptop. Google! He hasn't even started searching yet. “Ehm, yeah sure. Why don't we start with one of yours.” He offers and smiles when Oliver does the same.

“Okay, so i have two suggestions. Number one is kind of a classic, it's called _Ordinary people_ , and is originally a song by John Legend.” Oliver points to the lyrics on the screen as he continues. “I know that the lyrics may not be that fitting, so maybe my second choice is better.”  
Connor finish reading the lyrics, he is quite sure that he have heard the song in the radio and Oliver is right it’s a great song.  
“Can i see one of your choices?” Oliver asks and Connor kind of panics because the screen on the laptop is still just showing the google search bar, so he quickly type something in, he goes with the first thing who pops into his mind, _Lyrics & Freak._, because he kind of feels like a freak right now. He clicks the search tag.  
“Here.” He smiles and turns the screen towards Oliver who starts reading.   
Seconds after Oliver glances up at Connor and he is blushing. Why is he blushing?  
Connor stands up to walk around to read the song itself. The first four lines is okay so he doesn't understand why Oliver is kind of shifting beside him, but as he reads further on he nearly chokes.

_Let me lick you up and down till you say stop_   
_Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot_

He gulps and feels his own cheeks heat up as he read on.

_I wanna be your nasty man_   
_I wanna make your body scream_

And it goes on and on.

_Let me do all the things you want me to do!_   
_'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

Why? Why did he have pick that one out, of all the songs out there. Why did _those_ lyrics have to be the ones popping up.

_I wanna see your body drip_   
_Come on let me take a sip_

Beside him Oliver shifts again, but Connor is too embarrassed to look at him, so he just keeps reading the last lines.

_Let me do all the things you want me to do_   
_'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

After what feels like hours, days, decades even, Oliver finally say something.  
“So, that’s the music you normally listen to?” The actual curiosity in his voice, makes Connor snaps his eyes to him and smiles.

“No..No, not at all.”

Oliver furrows his brows. “What then?”

“I haven't really found any songs yet, so i just typed freak and lyrics in and that came op.” 

Oliver tilts his head and keeps looking at him and something in his eyes makes Cornor wants to not look away.

“So, you don’t want to get freaky with me?” Oliver asks and Connor’s own cheeks heats up yet again and he slightly panic. Because yes he does, he so _does_ want to get freaky with Oliver. Luckily Oliver cracks up and starts laughing and seconds after Connor joins him.

Oliver gives him a small smile and takes the laptop to type in something, then he walks over and flops down on his bed, patting the space beside him. “Come and sit down.” 

Connor freezes for a second, he is not sure that sitting beside Oliver on a _bed_ is a good thing. Images about condoms in the hallway and embarrassing innuendos about beverages flashes in his head. 

“I’m gonna show you my second choice to our song.” Oliver explains, obvious to Connor's struggling.

Connor’s legs seems to work a tad better than his brain and he sees himself walking over and sit down beside Oliver, and physically doing that.

“Here.” Oliver says and offers him the laptop. “The song is called Papercut, it's one of my favourites.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments of any kind makes me want to write faster. So don't hold back ;)


	7. Papercut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Steph, for beta'ing.

Looking back, he knows that it was his fault and his fault alone.

It was his stupid mouth, which ones again ruined everything. And by everything, he meant everything.

After listening to the song Oliver had suggested, they agreed that that song was the one.   
They practised and practised. And it was one of the most funniest weeks, Connor had ever had. Somewhere along the way he actually forgot to think how nervous he should be if his mouth seemed to say something wrong. And somewhere along the way Oliver managed to appreciate that sometimes some dirty innuendo would escape the brown haired boy's mouth.

They had fun, singing and laughing together and Connor learned a few things about Oliver along the way. One, Oliver likes computers , scratch that he loved computers, actually anything technical seemed to excite the boy. Two, Oliver wants to be a computer programmer when he grows up, he wants to start his own company too. Three, Oliver is really insecure about showing off his knowledge regarding computers and tries to minimize the things he can, because he doesn't like to stand out, or show off.. Four, Oliver likes singing when he cooks. Five, Oliver is a bit of a romantic, but he won't admit it. Connor only figured because he saw a playlist on his computer labeled “romantic songs, favorite playlist”. Six, Oliver likes boys. It's not like that came as a surprise for Connor, seeing that the day Oliver and his cousin rang his doorbell back on Halloween , his cousin sort of outed Oliver. But Connor may or may not have found certain magazines hidden under the boy's bed, when he got the courage to snoop around a bit more the second time he visited Oliver. Seven, Oliver is really cute when he blushes. And Connor may or may not use that to get the boy to blush quite a bit. Eight, Oliver has a beautiful voice and he seems so at ease when he lets go and just sings.

So yeah, Connor feels like he knows Oliver by now. And he really likes what he has learned and wants to know more, so that's why he can't figure out; why he had to fuck this up so bad. He presses play on his phone and the song they just performed floats from his phone. 

_Cause I never meant to hurt you  
And I know you feel the same  
Still the only one I run to_

He cradles his phone in his hand and runs out the door, while he thinks back at the performance earlier that day.

Oliver had shined with pride as they finished and Connor couldn't take his eyes away from him. His smile, the way his eyes crinkled and his body was so relaxed. And that's why when the dark haired boy reached for a hug, Connor gladly accepted.   
And then it happened.

Some girl from their class, he didn't know if it was from his or Oliver's and frankly he didn't care. But that girl shouted something like “Eww, can you hide your boy on boy love. You two get room.” And Connor has freaked. His body reacting before he could do anything and he had shoved Oliver away from him. And then the words had left his lips, before he could do anything.  
“He is the one who gets all hot by looking at boys, I don't even like them! I don't even like him.”

Then it all happened in slow motion after that, he saw Oliver's face freezing and then shifting to look in a mix between devastated and angry. He opened his mouth looking like he wanted to say something, but then he had just shook his head and turned around leaving the classroom.

The sound of Oliver’s feet hitting the classroom floor still echoed in his head and the hurt on the boy's face just as he turned around. It was clear as day in his mind. But he hadn't done anything, he hadn't tried to stop him. He had let him go.

_Right now it feels like we're bleeding  
So deep that we might not get back up  
Our words will tear through the surface  
Like a paper, like a papercut_

Then the teacher had said something, probably to the girl who was mean, but it didn't matter.   
Not then and not now.

What did matter, was that he had hurt Oliver and he wanted so _much_ to take his words back. 

So that's why he is here, he stops when he reaches the big house and takes a breath.   
The song still playing on his phone as he walks up the small path leading up to the front door.

_Just a paper, just a papercut  
Just a paper, just a papercut_

He hope that the song is right. He hopes that it is just a papercut. 

He breathes in once again and knocks, every cell in his body and mind is filled with one thing 

For once, just for once in Connor’s life he wants to try to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Connor... What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to comment or give kudos :)


End file.
